


Viimeiseni - viimeinkin

by Porpentina



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-08
Updated: 2003-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porpentina/pseuds/Porpentina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finarfin palasi Valinoriin Mandosin Tuomion kuultuaan, mutta hänen lapsensa eivät palanneet hänen kanssaan. Ja viimeisenä heistä palasi Galadriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viimeiseni - viimeinkin

**Author's Note:**

> Nämä ovat Finarfinin ajatuksia, kun hän kohtaa Galadrielin tämän viimein palatessa Siunattuun Maahan. Tämä on 10 vuotta vanha teksti, johon en uskalla koskea pitkällä tikullakaan yrittääkseni hioa sitä, sen verran ylimaallisen inspiraation vallassa tämän aikoinaan kirjoitin.

Hän palasi. Hän tuli sittenkin kotiin. Niin kaunis, niin ylväs. Mutta eivätkö uuvuttavien vuosien varjot häilykin tuon kalpean kauneuden yllä? Täälläkin, mistä Pimeys jo ammoin poistui, voin nähdä sen hänen silmistään, jotka pälyilemättä katsovat omiini. Lapseni, kaikki lapseni minä silloin menetin Fëanáron hulluudelle. Hän ainoana heistä palasi kuten lähtikin, valkealla laivalla hän palasi, ylväsryhtisenä, oman tiensä löytäneenä. Mikä tuo tie on ollut, sitä en tiedä. Mitä, oi mitä ovatkaan nuo päättäväiset silmät nähneet sen yön jälkeen, kun hän ainoana naisena oli Noldorin Ruhtinaiden joukossa? Katson hänen hiuksiaan, jotka seppelöivät hänen kauneutensa kuin hän kantaisi päässään Laurelinin kukista punottua huntua; katson noita kuulaita käsiä; mitä ne ovatkaan tehneet näinä erottavina kaipuun vuosina? Enkö toivonutkin koko rajallisella sydämelläni, että hän olisi kääntynyt ja palannut mukanani hallitsemaan sitä noldoria, jonka sydämiä tulenkatkuiset sanat eivät olleet saaneet järkkymään. Enkö Kolmihuipun murtuessa villisti iloinnut siitä, että saisin vihdoinkin viedä tyttäreni kotiin.

Mutta hän jäi.

"Olen kulkenut näin pitkälle. Olisi hulluutta kääntyä nyt. Eikö Pimeyden kukistumisen tule olla alku eikä loppu?"

Nuo hänen sanansa satuttivat minua syvemmin kuin mihin yksikään Morgothin vainolainen olisi kyennyt. Hän lähti itään, minä palasin Länteen, ja nyt hän on siinä, tiensä kunnialla kulkeneena, enkä minä tiedä, mitä sanoa. Sama kuin silloin ja kuitenkin muuttunut. Saavuttiko hän koskaan sitä, mitä sydämessään kaipasi? Tiedän, että saan pian kuulla paljon. Sen jälkeen, kun Ulmon aallot kuljettivat Lännen viimeiset lähetit kohti itää ovat kaikki tietoni olleet epätietoutta. Edes kaikki Valinorin ajattomien aikojen myötä kertynyt ymmärrykseni ei pysty lukemaan sitä kaikkea hänen silmistään. Hän on kärsinyt, hän on kaivannut, mutta onko hän voittanut, onko hän viimein saanut rauhan sydämeensä? Erunko tahdosta, vai yksinkö omastaan, hän palasi viimeisenä? Me tarvitsemme tämän hetken, minä ja tyttäreni, vielä en tahdo tietää.

Hänen valkea hahmonsa, kun hän levollinen ilme kasvoillaan nousee uudelleen Túna-kummulle, on kuin menneiden aikojen eläväksi tullut muisto. Vaan kumpi meistä onkaan jäänyt kiinni menneeseen? Ja voi!, kun hän seisoo siinä Calaciryan lempeä valo kutreillaan, voivat lihallista puolisokeuttaan vihaavat silmäni melkein havaita, miten ikiaikainen Soitto kulkee hänen lävitseen ja soi hänessä, on aina soinut, vaikka tuskaisessa ikävässäni olenkin sen ehkä unohtanut. Hän katsoo minuun ja puhuu viimein, mutta hänen sanansa ovat kuin osoitetut koko Ardan kuultaviksi, ja ehkäpä Manwë ne kuuleekin, ja Mandos, jonka Tuomion varjoa kai tyttäreni silmistä etsin.

"Täältä kerran lähdin, ja lähtöäni en kadu, koska sain tänne palata."

Nyt tiedän, ja muuta tietoa ei sydämeni tarvitse. Hän on voittanut tiensä, mikä se sitten on ollutkin. Huomaan jo antaneeni hänelle anteeksi. En uskalla hymyillä, sillä tälle tunteelle ei ole ilmaisua näkyvässä maailmassa.

"Sinä palasit", sanon värittömällä äänellä, ja sanani ovat kuin palava todistus lausuttujen sanojen merkityksettömyydestä. Sydämeni huutaa: 'Rakas, rakas tyttäreni! Tervetuloa kotiin!' Mutta tietenkin hän kuulee sydämeni huudon. Ehkä se ilme hänen kirkkailla kasvoillaan on Maailman Todellisen Olemuksen hymyä, jossa suru ja kaipuu eivät ole katkeruutta vaan viisaiden yksinoikeus. Avaan lopultakin mieleni keskustelulle, jota sanojen peitteet eivät sumenna. Sinä se olet, lapseni. Olen ylpeä sinusta.


End file.
